


Order

by Kelkat9



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:25:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is kidnapped and ends up naked and covered in honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit Adultish but nothing explicit.

The day had started like any other, a bumpy landing with she, Jack and the Doctor bounding out to see the sights. The Doctor had promised she and Jack a visit to the floating waterfalls of Maglesh VI and had explained that the nearby village catered to tourists with cafes that made specialized drinks from the unique mineral water in the falls. Unfortunately, they arrived a bit too early in Maglesh VI’s history. There were no tourists or cafes or friendly townspeople for that matter. By the time they reached the waterfalls, they were being followed by a group of men wearing flowing yellow robes who were staring at Rose.

It didn’t take long before they were overrun by said yellow robed men and Rose was knocked out and carried away. She woke up naked and curled up in a yellow cell. Some sticky golden substance was dripping on her. “I’m so gonna kill someone,” she muttered as she examined her predicament. The cell was tiny and octagonal in shape. She couldn’t stand up and the walls had a waxy feel to them.

There was a muffled scuffling sound coming from outside and then the walls vibrated. Rose put pressure on each wall and noticed one wall was softer than the others. She tried pushing and digging at it. Some of the sticky substance dripped into her mouth. She stopped her work and tasted it. “Oh, that’s a bit nice. Sort of like citrusy and honey.” As she tasted it, she realized something. “Oh my Gawd! I’m in a honey comb! I’m naked in some perverts honey comb!” She then thought back to all of Jack’s naked stories and realized she was going to have to escape naked and covered with honey. Jack would never let her live this down. Then her mind wandered to the Doctor.

She sat back for a moment and giggled and her thoughts went to a decidedly less than innocent place. She ran a finger over her lips and tasted a bit more of the honey. She closed her eyes and laid back trailing her finger down her body thinking about the Doctor and how she’d love to rub this honey all over him. Her toes curled as she imagined ripping off his coat and pulling up his jumper to rub honey over his chest and lick it off and what Doctor and honey might taste like. A whirring sound interrupted her fantasy and she watched as the wax melted and the object of her desire peered in at her.

“Rose! You all right in there?” the Doctor asked, gaping at a naked Rose covered in honey.

“’M fine,” she purred. “You should try this stuff. It’s soooo good.”

“Oh bugger, you ate some didn’t you?” he said unhappily.

Rose looked at him scowling as he pulled more of the wax down and knew what she had to do. She crawled over and slid out, throwing her arms around him. “Hello Doctor!” she said grinning at him.

The Doctor now had his arms full of naked, honey covered Rose and before he could say anything, she was snogging him. His first reaction was shock, then enjoyment and finally reality kicked in that Rose had been eating honey laced with hormones intended to make her compliant. The Order of Apis believed in a colony type structure similar to bees. Golden haired women were rare on this planet during this time period and were treated like queen bees, given the best food and offered the best mates to produce more golden haired children. In order to assure success, they fed the females what they called ambrosia which was made from pollen they gathered from their sacred flowers. Now was not the time or place for enjoying Rose’s honeyed kisses or Roses delightful honey covered breasts or her… He pulled her away before she distracted him further.

She looked at him grinning that sexy grin of hers and he couldn’t help but smile back. “All right, come on. We need to get you back to the Tardis and detoxed.”

She pouted and his resolve was waning. “But Doctor, it’s just a little honey. You sure you don’t want a taste or a bite or….” she said, flirting with him.

An explosion rocked the hive and robed men were running toward them. “Later, we have to run now,” he ordered her. She looked disappointed but grabbed his hand and ran off with him. Soon they were out of the hive and ducking behind a building. The scent of her was intoxicating him. It took all his Time Lord self control to not shove her against a wall and shag the honey off of her, especially with her lifting up his jumper and rubbing herself all over him only to lick the honey off.

“Rose,” he said softly and lifted her face up to stare into her eyes.

She smiled at him a warm and loving smile. “Yes, Doctor.”

“You’ve been drugged. You don’t know what you’re doin’ and we need to get back the Tardis.

“But Doctor,” she whined. “Can’t we just shag here. I’m tired of waitin.”

His mouth opened and closed a few times. “You don’t know what you’re sayin.”

She ran her honey covered hands up and down his chest resting at the waistband of his jeans. “Oh I think I do she said as one of her hands trailed down the zipper.”

The Doctor grabbed her hand to still it. “Now Rose, you aren’t in control. We have to get you back to the Tardis and cleanse your system of this hormone laced honey.”

She pouted again and leaned in to kiss his chest. “Rose, No,” he chastised.

“But it’s not fair!” she whined again and rubbed herself on him. Members of the order ran past them as another explosion rocked the village. The Doctor inwardly thanked Jack for drawing their attention.

He sighed. “Fine, if you still feel this way after we get the honey out of your system, we’ll do somethin’ about it but you have to come with me now.”

She gave him a saucy grin. “Don’t worry Doctor, I know I’ll come with ya!”

He smirked at his cheeky drugged out of her mind Rose. Under other circumstances, he’d be having fun with this. Looking down at her naked state and knowing that later on she’d be upset, he took off his coat and wrapped her up in it. She snuggled into and inhaled. “Mmmm smells like you. I love the way you smell and you taste good too she said licking her lips and staring at his bared skin.

Again, he was mesmerized by her and was having thoughts he hadn’t had in centuries. Shouting shook him out of his musings and he grabbed her hand and they ran. After weaving in and out and around buildings, they arrived back at the Tardis to find Jack waiting for them.

“Jack!” Rose called out joyfully and jumped up and down a bit.

“Rose!” Jack answered looking at her from head to toe while the Doctor quickly dematerialized them.

“I’m naked, Jack,” Rose said grinning and giggling.

“So you are,” Jack smirked. “And covered in honey.”

“Jack!” the Doctor growled a warning at him.

“What? I’m just stating the obvious. I mean she does look a bit delicious.”

“I’m not gonna say it again and don’t you have something to do somewhere else?” the Doctor said threateningly as he reached for Rose’s hand and began dragging her down the corridor.

Jack followed them part of the way. “Maybe but ya know if you needed help with her, just shout,” he said as he watched the Doctor pulling her way. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at Jack. “Bye Jack!” she called out, still wrapped up in the Doctors jacket and looking very pleased.

Jack leaned against the corridor wall. “Lucky girl,” he murmured and walked back to his quarters.

The Doctor inoculated her against the effects of the honey and shoved her in the shower and instructed her to wash it off. She tried convincing him to join her but he refused much to her disappointment. After her shower she fell asleep. The Doctor checked on her to assure she wasn’t suffering any ill effects and then went back to the console room to find a distraction from memories of honey covered Rose rubbing all over him. A few hours later, Rose emerged dressed in jeans and a hoody.

“Rose, how are you feelin?” he asked, trying not to look at her.

“Fine,” she said and walked over to run her fingers along the console. “So the bee cult…”

“The Order of Apis,” he corrected.

“Yeah whatever. They stripped me and locked me up in a honeycomb and you rescued me. Umm, guess now I have one of Jack’s naked stories huh.”

The Doctor sat up and looked at her. “Rose, you have nothin’ to be embarrassed about. It wasn’t your fault. You were drugged.”

“Yeah,” she murmured. “Thanks for savin’ me.”

“You woulda done the same for me,” he said focused on the console.

Rose nodded and then she walked over to him with a shy smile. “Sooo, you know when we we’re running through town?”

“Yes, what about it?” he asked nervously, wondering if she was upset that things had gotten as far as they had between them.

“Well, as I recall, you said that if I came back to the Tardis with you and if I still felt the same after you got the honey off me, we’d do somethin’ about things,” she said, her fingers trailing over the Tardis console controls in a way that made him gulp.

“Uh Rose, are you sure you’re feelin’ okay? Maybe I should check you over.”

She walked up to him. “Yeah, I think you should check me out and maybe I should…I dunno, check you out too. Just to be sure.”

“Rose, I…”

Rose pulled out a bottle of honey. “I stopped by the kitchen just in case,” she said with a naughty grin as she began tugging at his hand. “A promise is a promise Doctor.”

For three point four seconds he thought about reasons not to do this but a promise was a promise and he did like the Denbrovian honey she had and he did need to make sure she was all right which is why he ran down the corridor with her. After all, Rose’s health came first. Captain Jack watched them disappear into a room and smiled. He was suddenly developing a very particular craving for honey and had a feeling they would be making several honey runs from now on.


End file.
